Bride of Chucky
Bride of Chucky (also known as Child's Play 4: The Bride of Chucky) is a 1998 American comedy horror film. It was directed by Chinese director Ronny Yu. The film did not perform well at the box office. Having been made on a budget of $25,000,000, it went on to make less than $51,000,000 at movie theaters worldwide. Bride of Chucky was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for strong horror, bloody violence, some sexual content, bad language and brief depictions of drug use. A further sequel, Seed of Chucky, was released in 2004. Plot Believing Ray's soul to still be inhabiting the doll, Tiffany crudely stitches Chucky back together and reenacts the voodoo ritual which instilled Ray inside the doll a decade ago. Though her chants initially fail to produce results, Chucky unexpectedly springs to life and kills Tiffany's goth-wannabe admirer, Damien (Alexis Arquette), torturing him by ripping off his labret piercing while his hands and feet are cuffed, and suffocating him with a pillow while Tiffany watches with excitement. Tiffany and Chucky then get into an argument because Tiffany believed Chucky wished to marry her. Upon learning he had no intention of doing so, Tiffany throws him in a playpen she built for a nursery and locks him in it. She then later gives him another doll in a wedding dress with a real diamond ring to mock him. While Tiffany is watching TV while taking a bath, Chucky escapes by cutting through the wood of the play pen with the diamond part of the ring and kills her by pushing the TV into the bath. Then, using the same voodoo spell, Chucky gains further revenge against Tiffany by transferring her soul into a female doll so she could feel what Chucky went through as a living doll. Chucky, who is still intent on becoming human again, concocts a plan with Tiffany to retrieve an amulet that was buried with Ray's body and use the bodies of Tiffany's neighbor Jesse and his girlfriend Jade as a means to return to their normal lives. Tiffany sends Jesse a message asking him to take the two dolls to New Jersey in exchange for cash. Jesse convinces Jade to go with him and helps her pack. Meanwhile, Jade's police-officer uncle Warren breaks into Jesse's car and plants a bag of marijuana to frame Jesse, whom he dislikes. Afraid of him ruining their plans, Chucky and Tiffany kill him by setting up an airbag to launch nails into his face. After the dolls hide the body under the backseat, Jesse and Jade return and begin their trip. Outside a convenience store, they are pulled over by Officer Norton, who asks to search Jesse's car for the planted drugs. After he finds it, he goes to his car to report to Warren. During this time, Chucky crawls over and shoves a cloth into Norton's gas tank and lights it. Norton is killed when his car explodes and, seeing the explosion, Jesse and Jade flee the scene. Soon, they stop at a wedding chapel/hotel and are married. During that time, Jade's uncle, still alive, tries to run away but is stabbed numerous times in the back by Chucky. While in the hotel, Jesse and Jade meet a con-artist couple Russ and Diane who steal Jesse's money. As the criminals have sex in their room, Tiffany, who had seen them take Jesse's money and said how the woman "doesn't deserve to wear that ring", takes their bottle of champagne and throws it into the mirrored ceiling, sending down shards of glass and killing the two con-artists. Impressed at what she just did, Chucky reveals his true feelings for Tiffany, and then proposes to her. After accepting and putting on the ring, both dolls begin to have sex. The next morning, a maid finds the corpses of the couple and Jesse and Jade drive away with their best friend David, who knew about their plan to elope and heard about the recent murders. He reveals that Jesse and Jade have been pinned for all of the deaths and, while searching for the source of a foul smell, finds Warren's body and demands that Jesse pull over. While he is confronting them, the dolls come alive and hold them hostage with guns, demanding for them to keep driving. David turns and is accidentally broken by a truck that taxes speeding, horrifying Jade and Jesse. Jesse and Jade drive away with the dolls. They are then chased by police, which Chucky is able to shoot the cars and make them go off the road. During that time, the dolls reveal their plan to them and get Jesse to drive in a mobile home to keep the cops off them by using a different vehicle. While preparing Jade for the body-switch, Tiffany begins talking with Jade, who manages to turn Tiffany against Chucky. A fight between the two dolls ensues and Jade seizes an opportunity by kicking and locking Tiffany into the oven while Jesse pushes Chucky out the window. Chucky shoots at Jesse, causing the RV to run off the road and into a ditch. Chucky finds Jade and forces her to take him to his grave site, while Jesse takes a weak Tiffany and follows them. While the medical examiner is digging, Chucky shoots him in the back of the head and orders Jade to open the casket and give him the amulet. After she breaks it off his skeleton's neck, she throws it out at him. Jesse then appears with Tiffany and they trade hostages. After Jade pulls the knife out of his back and holds him, they are tied up for the ritual. Before Chucky starts the body-switching chant, Tiffany distracts him by kissing him while she pulls the knife out of his pocket, stabbing him in his back. They fight until he stabs her in the heart, where she collapses to the ground. While distracted, Jesse knocks Chucky into his grave who demands to be let out. The investigator then watches Jade shoot Chucky several times while he yells he will come back as he always comes back. The investigator soon gets on the phone with the police, saying that Jesse and Jade are innocent of the murders and sends the couple away. External links *''Bride of Chucky'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/bride_of_chucky/ Bride of Chucky on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/bride-of-chucky-v173556 Bride of Chucky on AllMovie.] Category:Movies Category:Child's Play